Total Drama Unite
by raven678
Summary: Basically what the title says. Teen Titans are here, also. No Femslash, because I feel that is inappropriate. Second chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction story, so please don't judge if I make a lot of errors, or if it sucks. This is going to be different because it is about the Total Drama series, and all of the campers that were ever on Total Drama in this will be in this story. I am also putting the Teen Titans in, because I think it will be more interesting. Also, I am not using Word,so expect delays. Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, then I wouldn't be putting stories on FanFiction.**

**Begin Chapter One**

"I can't believe I let Beast Boy talk me into this," thought Raven as she began packing for a TV show called Total Drama Unite. She packed a couple of outfits, her swimming suit,and her mirror that brought her into her mind. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.  
"Are you almost ready, we have to go in five minutes," called Cyborg "I'm ready," said Raven as she walked out. Cyborg loaded all of their stuff into the T-car

The entire way to the ship, Beast Boy told jokes. When they arrived and finished unloading, they got on a ship that was going to take them to an island called Camp Wanawaka. On the ship, Raven meditated, Starfire and Robin talked, and Beast boy and Cyborg had their Tofu vs. Meat argument to pass the time. The other competitors and campers were chatting amongst themselves

When they almost arrived to the island, Chris, the host, decided it would be fun to blow the ship up, so he did. While everyone else was worried about making it to the island, Starfire was carrying Cyborg through the air, Beast Boy turned into a duck, and Raven was flying and holding up Robin. They landed on the island, and waited for everyone else to arrive, also. The next person to make it was a petite blondy, who had birds carrying her through the air. Upon arriving, she sat down on a rock and meditated.  
Everyone else made it later, almost all at the same time. The last person to arrive was a fat girl with brown hair saying, "My great, great, great..." And she collapsed on the ground.

"That was a dirty trick, Lightning will make sure Chris pays,  
Lightning just got lucky that he had had an extra dose of his protein shake this morning!" Screamed a guy who had a dark skin color, and appered to be very strong."

"It isn't nice to want revenge on other people because of what happened in the past or present future," said the petite blondy.

"So, who are you anyway's?" asked Cyborg, before anyone could say something back.

"i'm Lightning,that girl in the green sweatshirt is Creepy Girl,"said Lightning, as the girl he pointed to gave him a hurt look. "That scrawny kid is Cameron, the girl who is spraying herself is Anna Maria,the kid with the menacing look on his face is Scott, the silent one right their is B, the girl who has a flower on her head is Zoe the guy right next to her is Mike, the girl with all the camera's flashing around her is Dakota, the guy who is racing the tomboy is Brick, the girl Brick is racing is Jo, the guy playing on his video game is Sam, and the girl who won't quit lying about her stupid family history is Staci. I can't tell you about anyone else 'cause the Lightning don't know them. Shabye bye!"

"My name is Dawn," said Dawn. "I just want to warn you that there are nasty people and will do anything to win, manipulate you and kick you off if they don't like you or if you figure out anything about them, so watch your step. why are you here anways? what would you donate the money to?

"We'd use it to catch bad guys and villans. We are superheros, but our technology needs to be upgraded, and we need new things now, but we can't affored it, and our city is mad at us, because all of the villans worked together to steal all their money, and stole our communicaters so we couldn't call for help, so the city thinks we should've been better prepared. they aren't going to help us out, so we need money fast. why do you want the money?" asked robin.

"To help all the precious little creatures in the world that are in desperate need of help," Dawn stated nicely, but firmly.

"That's pretty cool," said Beast Boy. "I am a vegan, are you?"

"yes, of course I am," Dawn looked angry. "How could a person even think about comsuming animals!" Dawn stated, sounding shocked and a bit angry. She was about to say something else when the loud speaker went off.

"This season, you won't have to worry about the animals. Dawn earned a ton of money and donated it to the humane society. They are all normal. Right now, though, we are going to have a race. You might want to start running!" screamed Chris.  
Everyone started running. When they finally reached the end,  
Jo came in first, then Brick, then Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, some other contestants, then Beast Boy and Dawn, Lightning, a couple other people, and the last person to come through was Stacy.

The gray haired girl walked up to Raven. "Hello," she said, "My name is Heather. "What's yours?"

"Raven," Raven said in her Monotone voice.

Suddenly, Dawn walked up and said, "Your aura is telling me that you have been using people throughout the entire time you have been here, and that you are not planning on changing your ways."

"Listen, Blondy, i'm theone trying to make an alliance, but Lightning was right about your name. It really is Creepy Girl." and with that, Heather shoved Dawn to the ground and strutted off.  
Raven extended her hand to help Dawn up. Looking into Raven's eyes because she wanted to thank her, but saw the anger in her eyes, and a little bit of red.

"That's funny," thought Dawn. "I can't read her aura,and when she gets really mad, her eyes turn red. I've read about that somewhere, but where was it?" the petite girl asked herself. She looked around. "And where is Chris, normally he is waiting for us to finish the challenge."

Chris was sweating, and all of his makeupwas running down his face. He'd run all the way when he realized that his machine had broke down.

He Began splitting them into three teams: Alehando,Starfire,  
Robin, Mike, Owen, Jazmin, Eva, Scott, Sierra, DJ, Cody, Gwen, Dakota, Lindsay, Katie,and Trent in one team.

Sam, Jo, Brick, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Eziekel, Staci, Cameron, Zoe, Anna Maria, Sadie, Duncan, Justin, and Beth in a second team.

Blainley, Leshawna, Dawn, Raven, Lightning, Heather, Tyler, Izzy,  
Harold, B, Bridgette,Noah, and Brady in the third.

"Okay, for the first challenge, you will need to get to know everyone in your team as well as you can. Say your name, and age. Go teams, get to it," Chris yelled.

(A/N i am going to do this by team, so i don't confuse anyone.)

For team one : Alehandro began, "uhh, hello, my name is Alehandro, i am sixteen

"My name is Trent, I am seventeen. Said Trent.

"The name is Gwen, and I am fifteen." The goth said

"My name is Eva I will not tell my age, said Eva.

"My name is Jazmin, I'm sixteen Said Jazmin.

"My name is Starfire, and I am sixteen," The alien told everyone.

"I am Mike. and also sixteen years Mike said,

"Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you. The name's Scott, and I try to ignore everyone so they can continue with their lives peacefully." Scott was pracically yelling.

"Wazzup everyone I am Owen." Owen said as if nothing had happened

DJ said, "My name is DJ, and I am fifteen.

"My name is Robin, I am seventeen.

"My name is Sierra, and I am sixteen. Screamed Sierra in a high pitched voice.

"I'm Cody and sixteen years old," He smiled.

"My name is Dakota, I just got my drivers liscenes, Dakota was telling everyone

"What are we doing? Why am I here?" Said a blond girl wearing an orange top an orange skirt and orange high heeled boots.

"What's your name?" Asked Mike "Ohh, my name is Lyndsay" she answerd.

"Moving on, My name is Katie, and I am sixteen and I can't beileve Chris forced me and Sadie onto different teams!" She exclaiamed angrily.

On team two: "So, my name is Sam and I am sixteen, and yeah,"  
Sam stuttered.

"Toughen up, soldier, it really isn't that hard to talk in front of strangers," said a girl who looked a bit mean. "My name is Jo, and yes, i am a girl. I am seventeen years old. Your turn, Brick."

"YES SIR," said a guy who must have been in the military or in a special training at one point. "I am Brick and I am seventeen."

"My name is Beast Boy, and I am technichally old enough to drive," he glared at the half robot.

"Then get your own car," said Cyborg. "My name is Cyborg and I am seventeen years old.

"Hi, my name is Eziekiel, and I am sixteen," the kid said, with his finger in his nose.

My name is Staci, and I am sixteen and my great, great, great..."

"Cameron is my name, and Staci, we really don't care about your family history, sorry," Said the bubbleboy.  
"My name is Zoe, and I am sixteen," a different girl said.

"My name is Anna Maria, and I wish Veto was on my team. I am sixteen," said the girl who was spraying something on herself.

"My name is Sadie, and I miss Katie," sobbed a girl who was a bit overweight.

Duncan," a kid who had been in juvy said. "Sixteen years old."

My name is Justin, and I am sixteen," the hottie said in his dreamy voice.

"My name is Beth and I am almost sixteen." Said a nerdy girl.

On the third team, "My name is Blainley and I am seventeen," said a dark haired teenage girl.

"Hey, guys, my name is Leshawna and I am sixten," said a wide brown haired girl.

"My name is Dawn, and I am almost fifteen," said the petite girl

"My name is Raven, and I am sixteen," the girl almost sounded relieved to be sixteen, and not younger. Dawn pondered over this, too.

"Lightning never quits and never gives up, I am seventeen, shayeah," said Lightning.

"My name is Heather, and I am seventeen," said the gray haired girl in a sickly sweet tone.

"What's up, my name is Tyler and I am seventeen," said the brown haired guy.

"WAZZUP! Izzy here, sixteen years old, YEAH!" The ginger screamed.

"Hey, I am Harold, and I am sixteen years old," a nerdy boy said.

"His name is B and he is seventeen," Dawn told everyone for the silent kid. After she had lost, she told B what had happened, apoligized a lot and they both agreed that Scott had been manipulating people, so his chances of win ning were higher. Now, they were more like brother and sister than friends. B smiled at her in a brotherly way. He was going to do whatever he could to keep her safe.

"Umm, my name is Brigette and I am sixteen," the surfer told everyone.

"My name is Noah and I am sixteen," said a kid in a boring voice- almost as if he didn't want to be here.

"Hello, my name is Brady," a hot teen said in a dreamy voice.  
"And i am seventeen."

**End Chapter One**

**Yeah, so I made that longer than I expected. I just wanted everyone to get a feeling of the characters. I am really sorry for all the mistakes that I have most likey made. Oh, yeah, and this story is going to be about forty or so chapters, because their are so many characters. I hope to get the next chapter done by Friday, but I really doubt that is going to happen. Please leave comments, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, for your reviews and comments. This chapter, there is going to be an elimanation. I will try to have an elimantion every chapter. For the first chapter, I just wanted people to get to know all the characters. Please enjoy reading this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't think I will own either of the shows. Ever.

Chapter Two

"Now that you have taken the time to get to each of your team mates, let's begin the second challenge." Chris called to the teams, as several of the campers groaned.

"We just got here, you made us swim all the way out here from the ship you blew up, and we had to run all the way down here, and now we need to complete a challenge. Dude that is not cool." Said Noah

"Whatever, you can either quit, or complete the challenge, which will give you a bigger chance at winning one million dollars, so I am not so sure that you would want to quit." Chris laughed as Noah sagged his shoulders in deafeat. "Okay, for the second challenge, you will have to collect honey from the hive of angry bees. You know, the one's with stingers, they make more noise than him." Chris pointed to B. "You have ten minutes to complete this... Starting NOW!"

Each team looked to the left, and saw a hive swarming with bees and a jar to put the honey in.

Team One: "So, how do we get the honey out, because Chris did not give us any protective gear." Said Gwen.

"I think he should've at least given us some sort of tool, or weapon, or anything," said Trent.

"Move out of the way, I have an idea," said Eva as she reached in a the hive, grabbed some honey, and put it into the bucket next to her. It seemed as if she didn't even feel the stings of the bees!

"Let's go see how team two is doing," said Chris as he walked over.

"No, I will not reach in and grab honey, why can't someone else do it?" Said Beth.

"Well, why can't you do it," said Ann Maria. "or are you too scared.  
"No, I just don't feel like being bossed around anymore!"  
"I have a better idea than just forcing someone to grab honey," said Jo.  
"What is it," asked Duncan.  
"Everyone can reach in and grab some. Form a line, people."  
When Ann Maria's turn approached, the bees bounced off her like a sheild.

"Okay, let's see what's up with team three

"No, i will not be bossed around by some girl who says she can read people's aura!" Screamed Heather

"Girl says she know what she's doin'," yelled Leshawna.

"Well, we're dealing with bees here, and i am sure that you don't want to get stung, and you only need to do a small part." Raven tried to reason with the gray haired girl

"No, you know what, i am just going over here while you can figure out how to do this without MY help,"

"The bees said we could take some of their honey if we plant extra flowers for them in the spring," Dawn said, as the bees flew off.

Each player grabbed a handful of honey as the bees left.

Five minutes later: "Okay, teams, let's see how you did,"  
says Chris as he looked at each teams jar of honey. "Not too shabby team One." Since they had their jar a half of an inch left to fill.

He walked over to team two. Ohh that isn't very good, team two,"  
There wasn't any honey at all inside the jar.

"Well, we were doing great until Eziekel got hungry," Duncan muttered glaring at Eziekel.

"Well, lets see how team three did," Chris walked over to the final team. "Wow, that is what I call a lot of honey." It was over flowing.

"No thanks, to you, girl," said Leshawna to Heather. She had been the only person to not collect some honey. Everyone on the team turned to glare at Heather.

"Well, we won, didn't we." Heather told Leshawna. "And you weren't listning to me, either. You didn't do it my way, and we would've won by a lot more if you had used my idea instead of Freaky Girl's."

Everyone, even Lightning, the person who came up with the mean nickname, gasped.

"That's not a nice way to treat someone." Cried Starfire.

"Oh, believe me, she can get much crueler. she once read my diary out loud to the entire veiwing world," said Gwen, angrily.

"It doesn't matter, though, we won so you can't vote me out,"  
Heather stuck her tongue out at Gwen.

"Team Two, since you lost, you get to pick a loser and meet me at the campfire cermony. Team three, you get to pick your cabin. Team one, you can go next, and team two, you get last pick. Also, you get to pick your own team name. Go team three."

"That one, the one on the left side," cried Dawn.

"What about the other cabins," asked Blainley.

"They're full of dark energy," explained Dawn as the other people glanced at each other.

"These bags are getting heavy, just pick one." cried Tyler.

"Yeah, let's do this guys," Izzy laughed as she cartwheeled into their cabin.

Team one: "The one on the right, definetly," said Alehandro.  
"And may I say, Starfire, that your outfit is really nice.

"Thank you Alehandro," Said Starfire as her cheeks turned bright red. "Come on, let's go take a walk around the island, Robin."

With Team Three: "My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great aunt made cabins, before her, people just lived outside. My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa invented beds, before him people sat on the floor." Staci said.

"Look, I don't care what anyone in your family did, then or now.  
All i want to do is catch a few Z's," said Duncan as he flopped into bed.

"How were you able to stand that," Beast Boy asked Ann Maria as Staci took a walk outside.

"Easy, we voted her off first, but do you think we should vote her or Eziekel."

"Her, for sure, I don't think I can take her stupid rambling for another day." Beast Boy sighed. "Alright, who thinks we should vote Staci off?" Everyone raised their hands. "Then, it's decided, she is going."

At the Campfire: "I have a marshmallow for everyone but one person, those who get a marshmaallow are safe, for now. If you do not get a marshmallow, then you will immediately walk the dock of shame, take the airplane of loserdom, and go home. And you will never come back, EVER. Beth, Justin, Sam, Jo, Brick, Duncan, Cyborg, Cameron,  
Zoe, Ann Maria, Beast Boy, Sadie are all safe. And we come down to the last two people." Said Chris. Staci and Eziekel glanced at each other, then at chris. "Ezeikel."

"What, why did you pick him over me. He lost us the challenge." Screamed Staci. "You haven't heard the last of me!"  
Chef picked her up and tossed her into the plane.

"It really is peaceful with her gone, isn't it," Said Justin,  
as everyone was getting ready for bed.

End Chapter

Okay, so I finished the second chapter. the next one will come out on Tuesday or Wednesday. I promise a lot more drama on upcoming chapters, especially with Alehandro and Starfire. There will also just be a lot more action. Also, I am saving the team names for next chapter so if anyone has a good name idea, please put it in your review. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,i really want to apologize for my extremely long delay.  
I have been really busy and yeah. So let's get on with the story. I still don't own anything.

"Wake up everyone," Chris screamed through the microphone.  
"It is time for our first challenge of the day. If you are not out here in five minutes, you will get a wonderful surprise."

Everyone was out within three minutes, knowing that whenever Chris said anything about a surprise, it was normally mean, bad, scary or all three. it also meant more pain for them.

The first person to come out of their cabin was Raven and Dawn, because they had been up for several hours, meditating. After them, everyone else was running out as fast as they could, in fear of the "surprise" Chris had told them about.

"Okay, now that you are all here the first challenge of the day is to spend a night in the woods, and look for different objects that i set out there. you will need to find your own camping material as we won't be giving you anything to survive the night." Chris stated as everyone gasped. "Okay, go."

"Come on guys, we need to get a move on," stated Scott as team one started heading out.

"I agree with carrot head," Eva laughed at him.

Confesionals

Scott: she has got to go, no one makes fun of me like that unless they want trouble. so basically i have devised another plan in order to win the million. This time, I am going to be really nice to Dawn, so peoplw will think i like her and have a heart. Then,  
when everyone thinks i am nice. i will get her and any of her stupid new friends to the finals, then get them out one by one and finally,  
break Dawn's heart. It's nothing personal, except she told everyone what i had been up to. And guess what?! they believed her! So now,  
I have to get a little bit of revenge.

Static

Dawn: Scott has been nice to me for the past couple of challenges.  
i am really shocked, because he believes it's my fault he was voted out the second time. He hasn't been listing the different ways that i made this show and his life sucky. He also told everyone that I didn't care about nature and was doing it to make everyone feel guilty about how Mother Nature is in trouble if we don't help her soon enough. I hope that the Titans will be able to tell what he is up to, because i can't read his aura. it's so cloudy!

Back to the game

"Team One, I think that we should think of a team name," says Robin

"Team Cody," screams Seirra.

"No, how about team Awesome," says Mike.

"I like that name," agrees everyone else, but Starfire.

"Robin, what does the word awesome mean," questions the alien.

"It is just a term that teens use to describe something they like." He replies.

"Ohh, I think that is an awesome name," she cheers, as her team hikes through the forest.

"I think team two should be called Mega Hot," says Justin

"No," says Zoe, "we need to be called Wild Wolves, if it is ok with you guys."

"Wild Wolves it is, then." says Sam

"Come on you guys, we need to think of a team name. I say we should be team Heather, because i am the only useful one here." Snarls Heather.

"I think we should be..." starts Dawn until Heather glares at her. Heather had been bullying her since they had met, and Dawn would have told B, if Heather had not threatened to kill all the poor animals that annoyed her and hurt B. "Nevermind, it was a stupid idea." B gives her a suspicious look.

"No, tell us what your idea was," urges Leshawna, but Dawn refuses to talk.  
Confessionals Static

Heather: It's a simple idea, really. Be extra mean to Freaky Girl over there and threaten to kill nature and hurt her boyfriend, and that will shut her up right away.

Leshawna: Heather is up to her dirty tricks again, but i can't beileve that she would hurt Dawn, the nicest girl I ever met. Some thing is up with her and I need to find out what it is before she physically hurts Dawn.

Dawn: I have never been bullied like this before. I also can't beileve that someone tried to stick up for me. I think I may make some friends, but Heather is going to need to stop because she is going to start making me do things that are going to get me into trouble with people like Jo or Anne Maria. If I do tell someone, then she is going to hurt nature and kill an animal. What should I do!?

Back to the game

"Maybe we should be team lightning," tries Lightning, but is turned down by everyone.

"Team Jumping Turtles," says Raven, in a questioning voice.

"I am cool with that," says Brigette as B gives Raven a thumbs up.

"Our offical name is Jumping turtles," states Tyler

"Izzy likes that name," cries the crazy girl as she gathers sticks to prepare to camp.

Team Awesome was gathering sticks, food and water as alehandro was trying to flirt with Starfire.

"Are you an alien, because you look out of this world." He said.

"How could you tell," said Starfire as she was trying to find a way to get out of this situation. Her eyes darteted around, but she couldn't find a way to get away from this guy who called her an alien.  
POW! Starfire's head turned, just as Robin was hitting the guy.

"We got the fire started," called Katie. "What just happened?"

Team Wild Wolves was argueing. "We are not eating fish," screamed Beast Boy. "I have been a type of fish, and I refuse to eat any kind of meat. I will get my own food, and you can get your own, and we can all be happy!"

"I am good with that, as long as it doesn't make us lose this challenge. then we will know who we are going to vote off." States Jo.

They all go back to what they were doing.

"Leader, called it," cried Heather as soon as their name was established. "Blainley, Leshawna, and B, you find something to eat.  
Dawn, Noah, Lightning, get water for the night. Tyler, Izzy, Harold get fire wood, Raven, Courtney, Brigette and Brady collect wood for the sheltor, and everyone get ready to build it when you get back.

"And you will be doing what," questioned Raven.

"Making sure I don't break any nails or ruin my outfit."

"Well, we should probably go," said Tyler, trying as hard as he could to avoid getting in a fight with Heather.

Everyone goes to get what Heather told them to get.

"But I am a vegan, I don't eat meat," Dawn cried out when she saw the fish. Animals are our friends, why would anyone want to eat them. Everyone stared at her, because they all loved fish.

"Whatever, freaky girl, if you don't like it, you can get your own food." Heather stated back.

"I am going to find some berries to eat, because I don't want Heather to get mad at me, even though I am a vegiterian," Called Brigette,  
as her and Dawn walked away.

"And what are you doing, she screamed at Noah who was trying and failing to start a fire."

"Starting a fire, what does it look like." He responeded dryly.

"Well hurry up."

Team Awesome: "Aren't you all glad that we get along with each other, unlike all the other teams." Said Alehandro, as he put meat up to his eye. Robin had punched it so hard that it was was really swollen.

"Don't flirt with my girlfriend, or i will do it to the other eye, too," Robin responded. As he said this, all the guys who were going to flirt with Starfire scooted away.

"I miss Tyler, he would have done that for me also." sighed Lindsay.

"So, who wants to tell us why they joined Total Drama in the first place," Asked Gwen. When no one anwsered, she sighed and said,  
"Ok, I guess I will go first. I joined Total Drama, because I was really excited to go to the five star hotel."

"I joined because I was really excited to make a million dollars." Said Trent as everyone but Gwen, Starfire, and Robin nodded their heads.

"My team joined because we need money to earn enough money to buy a tool that will help us locate the villans quicker," said Robin as Starfire nodded her head in agreement.

"You won't find the Wild Wolves fighting because we all get along great," says sam. As soon as he says it, he sees Jo and Brick chopping wood, and they are yelling at each other. "Well, except for them, anyways."

"Well, I would be much happier if G. I. Joke wasn't on my team.  
That makes it twice in a row." Groaned Jo.

"Well, you could make my life easier,and quit calling me a bunch of names that are just cruel." Retorted Brick.

"Yo, I don't think they will ever get along. If they cause us to lose the challenge, one of them is going down," said Eziekel.

"So incredibly bored," cried Beast Boy, "I can't remeber the last time I went so long without a tofu burger or a video game or any time a villan was stealing things from anywhere.

"I know," said Sam, " Chris stole all of my video game consoles from me, and wouldn't give them back. Dakota, my girl friend, was nice enough to give me one, but her dad wouldn't let her buy any more."  
The boys sighed.

Team Jumping Turtles was doing what they needed to get done, in order to win the challenge, when Raven walked by Heather, and accidently saw what she was doing to Dawn. She tried to muffle her gasp of surprise,  
but was caught by heather.

"What are you doing," sneered Heather. "I swear, your just as bad as freak girl over there, but she doesn't sneak up on her superiors."

Just as Raven was about to throw the insolent girl into the ocean she felt a small hand on her arm, and someone telling her that it isn't worth it. She looked over, and their was Dawn, with a black eye

Hey, sorry again for the wait. I am hoping to have another chapter up in a few weeks, but with school and all I will have it up by December. So, I will write soon hopefully. Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, sorry it has taken so long to update. I have started a second story, so if you're interested, then go and read. Here is the story.

Raven woke up the next day in a grumpy mood. She realized that she hated camping, because she had to listen to almost all of her teammates snoring so it had taken forever to fall asleep.

She looked at the watch Beast Boy had gotten her for Christmas,  
and realized that if they wanted to win, then they needed to get up and moving right at this very second.

"Come on guys wake up." She said, then climbed out of the tent that Izzy had made, and lifted it in the air with her powers and let it fall to the ground. She smiled as she heard people groaning because it meant they were up.

"Who's bright idea was it to wake me up before the sun was out."  
Screamed Heather

"I was just about to get up to meditate anyway, so it really makes no difference." Dawn spoke up as Raven walked in.

"We need to go before the other teams wake up, I have a plan."  
Raven told them what her plan was, and the others nodded in agreement,  
even Heather liked the idea. They quickly packed thier tent and headed to the campgrounds.

When they arrived, Tyler went to ring the lunch bell, to wake Chris up, but tripped over his shoelaces, so Lightning jumped over him, accidently stepping on his fingers, and rang the bell.

"DUDE, YOUR STEPPING ON MY FINGERS! OH, THE PAIN! SOMEONE STOP HIM." Tyler screamed, right before Lightning got off his fingers.  
Everyone else sighed in relief, because Tyler was screaming really loud.

The other two teams came in about an hour after the Jumping Turtles came in. Team Awesome came in five minutes after the Wild Wolves, so they were going to have to elimanate someone.

The campers had the rest of the day off, because the elimanation ceremony wasn't until night.

They had a secret meeting, and agreed to vote Katie off, because she had kept everyone awake by crying all night about missing Sadie.  
When they were finally able to get to sleep, they had slept in a lot longer than they had planned, and it was her fault. Of course, they hadn't invited her, because she was off playing with Sadie and "catching up."

After the secret meeting of Team Awesome, Robin got all the Titans together, to make sure they were OK. They were, and he sent Beast Boy and Cyborg out to spy on Chris, because they were begging to.

Raven walked over to B so she could communicate telepathically with him.

"B, I can communicate telepathically with people, and I want to see what you know aabout the relationship with Heather and Dawn. Dawn seems terrified of Heather, and it is my job to protect innocent people from bullies. What do you know about either of them that will help me?" Raven said.

"All I know," B thought, "is that I am in love with Dawn, and we agreed not to keep secrets from each other. Something is definetly up, and Dawn will not inform me about anything, so I think that Heather blackmailed Dawn, and I need to figure out what is up. If you could hear what Dawn is thinking, do you think that would help?"

"Yes it would," Raven reassured him. "In fact, I will see what she is thinking right now."

She dashed off, in search of the petite girl, and found her on the ground,  
unconsious. She opened her eyes, and said," Help," before passing out again. Studying her carefully, Raven realized that she had a bruise to the side of her nose, her left eye was forming a bruise, and their was a faint bruise on her head.

Raven picked her up, and realized that she was really light, as if she hadn't eaten very much in weeks. She took her to the infirmary, and stayed with her until it was time for team Awesome to vote someone off. It was Katie, which wasn't that big of surprise. Katie had been crying ever since she was put on a different team as Sadie, and Beast Boy had been able to hear her with his really sensitive ears.

When she went back to the infirmary later, she was surprised that Dawn wasn't their. She didn't run off, because she had been knocked on the head pretty hard, and might be to weak to move for days. Someone had taken Dawn, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who. Raven gasped as someone hit her head from behind her.

So, that is the fourth chapter. I hope that I will update soon, but it may be a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. Here is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also, please update, it is what makes these stories improve. Thanks to those who have reviewed already. It is really appreciated Here is the next chapter.

"Titans," Robin said in his communicator, "Meet me near the confessions. I just want to check on you, and see how you are doing."

"Hello Boyfriend Robin," Starfire called." Where is everyone else-oof." She fell down as Beast Boy ran into her.

"I told you I would win," said Beast Boy.

"What ever." Cyborg said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Raven, she is normally the first to arrive."

Robin tried her again, but when she didn't answer, he decided that she was probably hanging with new friends, or medidating. "Let's split up and find her."

"Huh, where am I," wondered Raven as she woke up.

"Stuck with me, how did you get up here anyway," said Dawn.

"Heather, she knocked me out when I went to check on you in the infirmary. I should have stayed with you. Oh well, as soon as I break out of these bonds, we can get out of here together."

Dawn silently shook her head, and Raven slowly realized why people hated Heather so much.

When word spread out that Raven and Dawn were missing,  
some of the contestants panicked, but the rest figured it was Chris trying to scare them, and didn't offer to look. The one personwho cared a lot was DJ, and he was slowly begining to realize that he had a crush on the dark girl.

"C'mon guys, we have to find them," DJ shouted,feeling more grown up and in charge than he ever had.

"Why do they matter so much to you guys, anyway?" Heather asked,  
"Obvisly what happened is that they got lost in the forest, I mean, they were just too stupid."

"What did you say," Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"I just meant that they shouldn't be on this stupid show. The one talks to animals, and the other has 'powers'" she said using air quotes on powers. "I mean who here expects that they aren't stupid,  
and lost their way from cookoo land."

Beast Boy stood up,"Dawn is my girlfriend, and I forced Raven to come here. She didn't want to, because she knew that someone would take advantage of the innocent. I can't believe that I didn't listen to her. Come on we need to find them."

"Beast Boy is right. We need to find them before the voting ceremony. Come on. Let's go." DJ hollored.

"You don't know Heather like I do," Dawn told Raven. "She figures out your weakness and uses it against you. I can tell that the bonds will keep you from using your powers, and she said she would hurt all of the animals she could if I even give any ideas. She didn't even use bonds on me."

"We can do this. I have been in situations like this before,  
all we need is hope and two good arms," Raven said, trying to use her powers. Hopeless. The bracelet definetly kept her from using them.  
"Do you at least know where we are at?"

Dawn shook her head. "She is going to forget about us soon, I hope. Then we can sneak out." _  
"Raven, Dawn are you out here," Starfire called. She was starting to get worried. They had been out for three hours lookig for Raven and Dawn, and neither of them had responded at all. Heather had been trying to drag her away, because apperently she didn't care about them, and the only people who hadn't given up were her, Robin, Cyborg,  
who was becoming more and more frantic. Raven was like a little sister to him, and was always trying to get her to feel better. Beast Boy had a crush on Dawn, so he would do whatever it took to get her back. DJ seemed to have a crush on Raven. He was a really scared boy, in the other seasons, but seemed to be coming out of his shell, just a little bit. It made Starfire feel happy for him. Unfortuanetly, those were the only five people still searching. Everyone else assumed they were dead, or so terribly lost that it was n

"I don't think they are out here," Robin said regretfully.

"But how can they not be out here, they were out here a little while ago. Do you think someone k- kidnapped them." Starfire said, and started crying.

"Come on guys, lets try again in a little while," Cyborg said,  
and walked towards his cabin in a daze.

"Everyone is looking for us, can't you hear them, calling our names." Raven said, and started shouting. "Come on, we are in here. Grr, we have to get out." She got up (which is not easy when your hands are tyed behind your back) and started kicking the wall. "Let us out of here! We are going to die in her! Dawn, if you let us out, I will make sure that she doesn't hurt one living being. If she does, then I will nurse it back to health."

"Where do you think YOU are going," said a voice from behind her.  
Raven whipped around and saw Heather.

"I am leaving this dump with Dawn, and are going to put you in jail." Raven shouted, and glanced over at Dawn. She was shaking her head, and Raven knew that things were about to go awry, but had to get out of there.

Please let me know how you like it. Sorry for the long update. That shouldn't happen again. Unless I lose power, or something bad like that. 


End file.
